Innocence is Dead
by The Pulsian Chronicler
Summary: A story with a focus on the lives of the characters post-game, in particular Vanille.*Contains spoilers* However, the story contains a 'what if' scenario. What if Sazh had chosen to end his life on the already sombre night in 'The City of Dreams? Could Vanille cope knowing that she is responsible? Possible romances in later chapters.
1. Awakening

This is my first FanFic so I would greatly appreciate any reviews and ways I could improve. I advise that if you have not finished the game that you do not read this story, because it will probably spoil the ending.

I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy XIII and I am not or do not intend to profit from this.

Separating itself from the roar of the storm, the gunshot pierced the air, its eerie ring echoed through the Pulsian's petite ears. The hollow shell of the bullet casing hit the floor, followed shortly by the widowed l'Cie's hollow skull. Vanille reluctantly removed her hands from her face, but kept her eyes tightly sealed, protecting her from the stark scene that lay before her. The gun smoke and bloody mist combined to form a pink miasma that lingered and slowly tainted the air above the corpse. Vanille was forced to take a breath and the taste of blood seized her mouth, this now confirmed what she had already strongly believed. Tears began to form steadily around her progressively opening eyes; she directed her vision at the thunderous sky above. Tears racing down her pale cheeks, she gradually moved her line of sight to her fellow l'Cie. Her gaze met the corpse and her pupils engulfed her emerald green irises. A paralysing shiver shot through her entire body as she witnessed the horror that was the blood stained body of Sazh Katzroy. The right side of his cranium was brutally decimated as the bullet had exited his skull; blood had splattered several feet from the body and more gradually seeped out from the vicious wound. Vanille's body became limb as she slumped over her fallen protector's corpse. She sobbed in despair as she held the lifeless body close to hers, the bare skin of her torso and hands becoming stained red as she did so.

Freed from their crystal bonds just two years after the destruction of Cocoon, Fang and Vanille awoke to find their home world much different from what they remembered. Rapid development had engulfed the Steppes of Pulse, as houses were built to accommodate the millions of Cocoon citizens that now called Pulse their home. Adjustment had come swiftly, but not without its difficulties. Living on a planet that was regarded as a 'living hell' caused unrest among the stubborn civilians, although with no other option, adaptation was inevitable. An urban jungle of apartments and commercial zones consumed the area below the crystal spire tower connecting Cocoon with Pulse. Fang and Vanille found themselves at the base of the spire in a large park. The two Pulsians wandered the well maintained park aimlessly, in awe at the impressive cityscape that surrounded the park.

"How long do you reckon we were asleep for?" Vanille asked, despite knowing that Fang was as shocked as she was.

"I'm not sure, could have been another five hundred years." Her voice trailed of as she began murmuring to herself.

While inspecting the fauna that grew around the park, Vanille caught sight of Fang's right arm.

"Fang, your mark is gone!" Her voice an over excited shriek.

"Oh yeah, it's about time. Check yours."

Vanille frantically examined her thigh for any remains of the l'Cie emblem.

"It's gone!"

"Guess that's classed as a destruction, focus complete."

The two former l'Cie embraced in delight and a tear of joy rolled down Vanille's cheek as she held Fang closer. The two then continued their exploration of the park as they followed the path towards the main gate that lead to the busy streets outside. At the main entrance Fang noticed a metal plaque that was attached to the gate. The two moved closer to read the writing engraved in it.

'The Fang and Vanille New Oerba memorial park. Through their sacrifice, salvation was made.'

The two looked at each other in sheer bewilderment. They were home.


	2. Welcome to New Oerba

Their baffled expressions did not cease even as they emerged from the park into the streets of New Oerba, the towering infrastructure showing no resemblance to the Oerba they were once accustomed to. Puzzled glances from the locals at Fang and Vanille's unusual attire made them know that they were out of place.

"Why are they all looking at us, did we do something wrong?"

"Do something wrong? Ha! We saved everyone on this planet, I doubt we did anything wrong."

Fang's confidence was short lived, as a pair of armed Guardian Corps officers approached them.

"I have to ask you two to follow me; I imagine the commander would like to see you both."

The Guardian Corps officers escorted Fang and Vanille into a vast building complex, its exterior lit with orange strips of lights despite it being noon. They ascended to the top floor of the building in a claustrophobically small external glass lift; their view of the shimmering city gradually increasing as the lift climbed higher up the side of the Guardian Corps head quarters. As they reached the apex, the doors opened to reveal a long, surprisingly well decorated corridor, lined with soldiers wearing commemorative military uniforms, the jackets adorned with medals, ribbons and the signature Guardian Corps shoulder piece. Fang and Vanille cautiously continued down the corridor, constantly aware of the armed guards at either side of the narrow passageway, constantly monitoring them as they made their way to double doors at the end. Upon their arrival, two soldiers opened the doors before standing aside to allow the two Pulsians to pass though.

"Commander Farron, we have two new arrivals in the town that you might be interested in meeting."

"I told you, you don't have to tell me every time someone…" Lightning was forced to abruptly end her sentence when she realised who the officer was referring to.

"Fang? Vanille? But how?"

"Aw, not even a hello. You've upset me light." Fang teased, finding time to be sarcastic even when in such a puzzling scenario. Lightning managed to retain her cold demeanour, despite the happiness that was flourishing inside her due to the unexpected reunion with her previously lost friends.

"How are you even awake, I thought it took hundreds of years?"

"Why how long were we asleep for?" Vanille asked, her curiosity besting her as it usually does.

"Just over two years…It's good to see your both safe."

"For two years you've done alright haven't you Light, or would Commander Farron be more appropriate?" Fang inquired with a grin on her face, not expecting an answer.

"After saving Cocoon we all made quite a name for ourselves, it wasn't difficult getting a job. Besides, it was probably best I took the job before Snow volunteered."

"Speaking of Snow, where is everyone?" Fang asked, looking around the room as she did so, despite already knowing that they were the only ones in the room.

"Hope is living with his dad, or should I say Mayor Estheim; and Snow and Serah are living in an apartment across from here."

"Well let's go there!" Vanille said, her perky voice somehow making her self invitation less intrusive.


	3. The Happy Couple

Lightning knocked hard twice on the door of Snow and Serah's apartment, a sound that Snow and Serah had both become accustomed too. Only seconds later the door was flung open to reveal Snow, his bulky frame filling the door. His beard had grown since Vanille had last seen him, what was once just tamed blonde stubble was now a mane that obscured his neck. His hair however, now tied in ponytail, was still compressed by his familiar black bandana. Although no amount of facial hair could conceal his excitement as he hugged the two Pulsian at once, his muscular arms engulfing the slender females.

"Who's at the door honey?" Serah said from the kitchen, her voice quite and soft.

"You're never going to believe who it is."

As Serah came into view the second thing Vanille noticed was the dull expression on her face, as though Snow often overreacted about visitors. The first thing she noticed however; was the large bump on Serah's otherwise trim body. She was pregnant.

The repressed guilt came back to Vanille, consuming her like a disease, infecting her entire body. The familiar feeling of remorse once again took a sovereign grip over her body. Vanille's pupils appeared as though they were trying to escape her emerald irises, as she frantically scanned Serah's pale face for any sign that she had recognised the two Pulsians that had condemned her, and consequently her sister and her future husband, to face the burdens of life as a despised l'Cie. Before Vanille had a chance to come to a verdict, her thought was broken as she once again heard Serah's consoling yet shy voice.

"Hello?" She asked, standing close to Snow, hugging his sturdy bicep. Her mystified face easily noticeable as she examined the two oddly dressed women at her door

There was a moment of silence as Vanille stared across at Serah. Their eyes met as two contrasting forces. Serah's eyes, portraying her innocence and naivety, looked into Vanille's eyes, which only showed shameful pity. Serah drew her eyes away too look up at Snow, longing for an explanation.

"These are the two I told you about, the ones in the crystal." Snow said, suddenly noticing his wife's discomfort.

"A unit found them on Shiva Street and brought them in." Lightning said.

Serah looked at Lightning accusingly, as if asking why that meant she could bring them to her home.

Lightning, picking up on her sister's unspoken question, answered with an almost defiant tone.

"They thought it would be a good idea to have a reunion."

"Great idea, I'll call Hope. I bet he missed you both." Snows voice trailed off as he left in search of phone.

"Mommy, where'd you go?" Said a young child from further inside the apartment, his muffled voice filled with concern.

Instantaneously, Vanille recognised the voice. This playful yet curious voice, that despite also sounding soothing and gentle; filled Vanille's heart with anguish. Vanille felt a dagger bore into her heart as the she reluctantly replayed repressed memories. Memories containing the voice that brought her so much shameful torment. Vanille bit her bottom lip to contain her sobs and tears began to trickle down her smooth cheeks, as Dajh Katzroy ran into the room and hugged at Serah's leg.


End file.
